Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a functional panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as various portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebook computers, and counter electronic devices have been developed, the demand for lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller flat panel display devices is growing. As flat panel display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic electroluminescence displays (OLEDs), and the like, have been actively studied.
In general, for personal computers, portable communication devices, other personal-dedicated information processing devices, and the like, various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer, and the like have been used as an interface with a user. As portable electronic devices have advanced, a touch panel, which is attached to a display device and allows a user to input information on the screen using his/her hand, a pen, and the like, in a direct contact manner, has been proposed and used as an input device, instead of conventional input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and the like.
Also, a display device for providing a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image, which allows a user to view a three dimensional content, rather than a simple two-dimensional (2D) content, has recently been proposed.
For such a 3D display device, a parallax barrier or a 3D film patterned retarder (FPR) is typically attached to a front surface of the display panel to separate or divide an image into a left eye image and a right eye image and transfer the different images to the user's left eye and right eye, thus creating the effect of displaying a stereoscopic image.
In this manner, various functional panels such as a touch panel, a parallax barrier, a 3D FPR, and the like, have been attached to a front surface of the display panel of a display device for implementing various functions.
A display panel and a functional panel are typically attached together by an adhesive formed of a clear resin, or the like. Such an attachment of a display panel and a functional panel by an adhesive may cause the following problems.
A functional panel such as a touch panel is typically used for a portable electronic device such as a tablet PC or a portable phone. As such, an external force or impact may be applied thereto during the use of such a functional panel. When an external force is applied to a display device having a functional panel attached thereto by an adhesive, the cured adhesive may be damaged to weaken the adhesion between the display panel and the functional panel, and the weakened adhesion may cause a polarizing plate of the display device to be stripped (or separated) from a substrate.
Such a separation of the polarizing plate typically starts from an outer region and may reach the display region, which may cause a defect such as a white spot on the screen due to an error in adjusting the transmittance of the light passing through the polarizing plate.